To Hide or Not to Hide
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sisterly love is sweet love! However, the Alexandra Sisters want to keep their relationship a secret, even though everyone claims that they are in love with one another. High School AU.


**To Hide or Not to Hide**

 **Pairing: Sophitia x Cassandra**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters.**

The bell rings one afternoon, meaning that it's the end of the day. Cassandra Alexandra waits by the lockers next to her older sister, Sophitia's classroom with her books clutched in her arms. She can hardly wait to spend time with her sister after a long wait during the school day. And speak of the devil, she sees her beautiful older sister come out of the classroom and meet up with her.

"You ready to go?" Sophitia asks.

"I'm ready when you are!" Cassandra replies. "Let's go!"

The two walk side by side, just looking nonchalant and such. However, everywhere they look, people are staring at them and whispering some comments to each other, like,

"Wow! They're so cute together, almost like they're a couple~!"

"You moron! Can't you see that they ARE a couple!?"

"Really? Why wasn't I told?"

"Can't you tell just by looking at them!? They are SO a couple!"

"But, bro, they are sisters!"

"...your point is?"

Comments come and go, left and right, but the Alexandra sisters just take them like nothing's new. Every time someone asks one of them if they're together as a couple, their answer is always this, "No, we're not a couple. We're just sisters." And they walk away with that person standing there confused. And every time that happens, the sisters would quietly laugh to themselves. The rumors ARE true that they are a couple…they just don't want to show it. In their every day lives during school, they just spend time with each other like normal sisters do. But outside of school, while they have a secret relationship, they also have a secret place they always go to: a secret garden that people rarely go to. Besides having it full of flowers and such, it also has a bench, a fountain and a sculpture of a swan. And that's what the sisters were waiting for all day long.

When the sisters get to the garden, Cassandra lets out a long sigh. "Finally! I feel like my head's going to explode!"

Sophitia giggles and pats her on the head. "Good thing you held it all in. Shall we get started?"

"Certainly!"

The two sisters sit on the bench, wrap their arms around one another and kiss. However, shortly after they start kissing, Sophitia gently pulls her younger sister closer to her, letting their ample breasts touch one another. Moans are heard from both of them as the kiss continues and they move about a little until they reluctantly pull away due to lack of oxygen. They stare into each other's eyes, lovingly.

"Haaahhh…Sis…" Cassandra pants.

"Hehe~! Have I ever told you how adorable you are~?" the older blonde coos as she strokes her hair.

"Sophie, you say that way too many times~!"

"Sorry, Cassie. I can't help but say that."

The younger Alexandra hugs her sister and kisses her again on the cheek. She then caresses her cheek.

"Sophie…I want to ask you," she says. "Do we HAVE to hide our relationship from the others? I mean, why bother when everyone says we're a couple?"

The braided older girl strokes her hair again while smiling. "We promised that we'd keep it a secret, remember? It's our secret and ours alone. There's no need to tell everyone that we're a couple anyways."

"Yes, I know." Cassandra looks away for a bit, but a smile still remains on her face.

Sophitia plants a kiss on her cheek in return. "Look, Cassie. Let's forget about that for now. We've been waiting all day long to do this, right?"

"Right, right, I'm sorry!" The pony-tailed blonde turns back to her sister and stares directly at her breasts. She traces her fingers on her blazer where her breasts are, humming in satisfaction. "Your breasts are nice and big as usual~!"

"And yours are cute and small," the older sister replies. She then moves her fingers down towards her thighs and traces her fingers slowly across her black thigh-high socks. "And you have such soft skin, even though you wear thigh high socks."

"Why thank you~!" Cassandra kisses her sister on the cheek. "But you have much softer white skin, Sis~! People do say that you're the most beautiful girl in the entire school."

"True. They do say that." The older sister returns the kiss. "But there is a reason why I turn every man down. Because I'm the only one for you, Cassie."

Cassandra blushes from her sister's words and immediately hugs her. "That was so sweet, Sophie! I'm glad you think so! Because I love YOU! And I will always be yours!"

Sophitia returns the hug with a smile. It's been about 2 months since the two sisters started dating. Cassandra harbored feelings for Sophitia for as long as she can remember and kept her feelings hidden since then. By the time they got into high school, the pony-tailed blonde decided to tell her true feelings towards her sister. After that happened, Sophitia revealed that she also had the same feelings for her. Cassandra had never been so happy in her life than having her own sister as her girlfriend. The two then promised each other to keep their relationship a secret. And neither of them minded one bit.

The two kiss passionately once again with Cassandra's arms wrapped around her sister's neck. Sophitia is now laying on the bench with her younger sister on top of her, still kissing her. Moans are heard from both of them again until they reluctantly pull away to stare into each other's eyes again.

"Sophie…promise me…" she whispers.

"Yes, what is it, Cassie?"

"Promise me…in the future…" The pony-tailed blonde caresses her cheek. "Let's get married!"

Sophitia nods and reaches her hand up to caress her sister's cheek in return. "I promise, Cassie. I promise."

"Thank you, Sis!"

However, before the two start to do their thing again, they hear some cracking on the grass. Cassandra jumps from the bench and holds out her fists.

"What!? What was that!? Show yourself so I can clobber ya!" she shouts as she does a few one-two punches in the air.

Sophitia stands up and looks around to see where the sound is coming from. She looks over from behind the large fountain and sees two familiar girls trying to decide what flower to pick.

"I'm telling you!" one girl with red hair tied in two drills says. "This white daisy will be perfect for Ivy-sama!"

"Really?" another girl with long dark hair tied in a ponytail says. "I'd say this red geranium will be perfect for Ivy-sama!"

Sophitia smirks as she puts her hand on her hip and turns toward her right. "Hey, Cassie! I found the culprits!"

Cassandra runs toward the fountain and glares at them. "Taki! Amy! What are you two doing here!? Were you spying on us!? I'll have to clobber you anyways!"

"N-no, no, no!" Amy cries as she waves her hand defensively. "Y-you got it all wrong! We just came to this garden just to pick flowers for Ivy-sama!"

"Y-you see, we admire her, so we want to give her something to show our appreciation," Taki explains. "We have no means of spying on the two of you. We had no idea you two were here."

"Really?" Sophitia puts her hands on her hips and eyes them suspiciously. "Are you lying to us?"

"Alright, Taki," Cassandra says as she turns back toward the dark haired girl. "Time to conf—Where did she go?"

Sophitia sighs heavily from looking at the remains of smoke from where Taki was sitting. "That's what you get when you have a NINJA as your friend."

"Gosh darn it!" Cassandra stomps her foot. "And I wanted to give her a piece of my mind!"

But her anger quickly goes away when her older sister plants a kiss on the lips. "Never mind them. Whether or not they were telling the truth, I know they were staring at us. I can almost see a speck of Amy's hair from the corner of my eye."

Cassandra jumps back in shock. "WHAT THE HECK!? Why didn't you tell me in the first place!?"

"I just didn't want to ruin the perfect moment," Sophitia says nonchalantly.

"Oh, you!" the younger Alexandra plants her lips on her sister's roughly and pulls away. "Haaaahhh…I'm gonna get you later!"

"Might as well try~!" Sophitia challenges.

"Oh, we're doing it now, are we~? Alright then, you better run~!"

Sophitia already takes off with Cassandra trying to chase her. The two girls laugh as they run in the halls all the way towards the exit when the pony-tailed blonde grabs her by the arm and quickly plants her lips against hers once again.

"I got you~!" Cassandra teases.

"Aw, shucks!" Sophitia giggles as she caresses her sister's cheek. "My own little sister beats me in tag. I'm proud of you~" She returns the kiss on the lips. "That's your reward."

The younger Alexandra blushes and then hugs her older sister. "I love you, Sophie! I will always love you…with all my heart!"

Sophitia returns the hug and strokes her hair. "I love you, too, Cassie. I will love you for as long as I live."

* * *

 **A/N: So…what do you guys think? I hope I didn't have the characters OOC, but I think I did well on this. This is my very first Soul Calibur yuri fanfic, so I tried my hardest on it.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**

 **P.S: I'd like to thank Major Mike Powell for hearing me out~!**


End file.
